The present disclosure relates to an agricultural baler having a compression system for forming bales of crop.
During use, agricultural balers are subject to large internal pressures and forces during the baling process. The components of the compression assembly, such as the plunger, gearbox, and linkage, which produce these forces, tolerate repeated impacts from bale contact that can cause increasing wear and a reduction in useful life.